<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Velvet Devotion by RodeoQueen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754285">Velvet Devotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen'>RodeoQueen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Erotica, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, My First Smut, Other, Smut, dante deserves love and softness, poetic smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:08:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>978</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27754285</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/RodeoQueen/pseuds/RodeoQueen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You don't know what you do to him. How you hold onto him in the dead of night, nails raking his skin. How he feels held by you. On velvet sheets, he finds he is worshipped with the softest of affections.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Female Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Original Male Character(s), Dante (Devil May Cry)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>119</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Velvet Devotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I was listening to Norman Fucking Rockwell by Lana Del Ray at 1 am while studying for my Chinese class and I got hit with the NEED to write this. The reader is gender-neutral.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Passionate sighs and occasional gasps fill the dead of night. Dante grits his teeth, hips moving in tandem with yours. It's slow and it's dark, how you lean onto him in the vast midnight. You claw at his back, a human trying to mark a devil. He grips your waist, slamming down and reveling in your soft moans. He's below your writhing form, looking at your face as he hits just the right spot. It's different this time around. Your shared actions are slower, grinding into his form. It's warm here: in your room, on your velvet sheets where Dante has made a haven for you and him. A nest of sorts that Dante has found himself curled up in more and more. </p><p>Your face scrunches and Dante knows he made the right move. Silver locks trapped in your grip, Dante feels you kiss his neck with your soft pillowy lips. His inner devil purrs in delight. A deep growl resonates through him as he holds you in his strong muscular arms. He wishes you could see yourself, marked with his sharper canines on your neck and near your pelvis, a god above a demon.

Dante would adore you even with your hands squeezing around his bloody, beating heart. But you are soft and willing, limbs tangled with his own as your warm breath against his skin ignites a different fire within him. The duality of your love for him, soft enough for him to sink into yet firm enough to hold him together, was unfamiliar to his long life of gun powder, steel, and burning pain.  </p><p>When you both had started, Dante was above you, pinning your hands above your head. He didn't remember when you had managed to get on top of him, your form dwarfed by his frame. Honestly, with the way you looked at him while you softly moved your palms and fingers against him, rubbing just the right places and teasing him enough to make his inner devil snarl in defiance. But Dante wanted this, the way you worshipped him with your own form. Dante wanted to slow down and just feel you. Poignantly blue eyes stared at your own, squinting when you tightened around him perfectly. </p><p>Your hands made their way onto his broad shoulders, and you kissed him on his lips. Dante groaned, feeling how you fluttered against him. When you're both moving this slowly and passionately, Dante feels everything and his heightened senses revel in every aspect of this act of love and care. The once cold blankets that had warmed from your union, the balminess of your skin and his own, the smell of your strawberry-scented perfume on your neck (the one you wore ever since the day Dante told you it was his favorite), the beating of your hearts entwined. 

Once again, Dante was blessed in how here, in your apartment, he was just Dante. Not the devil, but the man. Here Dante could put down his weapons and just be skin, muscle, and flesh, with his ever-beating heart in sync with yours. Here Dante didn't leave his presence in a trail of demon blood. Instead, here Dante was present in the spare red mug you deemed his, the countless framed pictures of the two of you, the tubs of ice cream and frozen pizzas in your fridge, and the imprint of his form on your well-used mattress and pillowy blankets. </p><p>You don't know what you do to him. How he feels held by you. On velvet sheets, he finds he is worshipped with the softest of affections. Maybe you do. Maybe you don't. Either way, Dante finds his arms embracing you while you ride him, hugging you. He hears your voice, murmuring words of affection to him. He moans in response, truly melting from the inside. </p><p>Dante Sparda has withstood and survived years of horrible injuries and attacks, unyielding and resilient. Yet your simple press against him simply makes him fall apart and come back together, like how sand moves around the ocean waves. Dante finds his redemption with you. Knowing this, he holds onto you tighter. He softly asks you not to leave. God, if he ever woke up and you had vanished from his life, he wouldn't know what to do. He thrusts his hips up, your satisfied sighs rising into frequent moans. The two of you are so close together and Dante feels your soft skin. He remembers every curve, every contour, every scar, and every blemish. You reach your high together and even after that Dante holds you. He hears your final sigh and "I love you". You don't pull away from him and you kiss him on his face. </p><p>He wants this to be his forever. In a world where he can't help but feel like an error, you make him feel right. Dante wants you to stay by him and he'll protect you from the evils of this world. He understands his father more than ever. Dante would do anything to make the world safe for you.  Dante's devil side is softly purring, sated finally. He mutters an "I love you" in return. This is the least he's ever talked during sex before. You don't seem to mind if he's flirting nonstop throughout the night or quiet like this, you just give him that smile he would lasso the moon for. </p><p>You manage to convince him to let you go long enough for the two of you to rest on your bed. You lay on your side facing Dante, resting after your dance with the red devil. Dante's form overshadows your own, a guardian demon. His eyes shut and there is peace in the darkness, in the dead of night. He lays a final kiss on your forehead and both of you succumb to sleep. 

 In velvet sheets, comes velvet devotion.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I just wrote my first erotica. Jeebs. I might write more of these things.</p><p>Like, comment, and subscribe- it's like crack to me and keeps me goin'.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>